A common commercially available class of paint remover contains a high percentage of methylene chloride. Although methylene chloride based paint removers are inexpensive and quite effective, such paint removers may be hazardous to the health of the user if not properly handled. U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,983 discloses methylene chloride based paint removers.
As a less hazardous substitute for methylene chloride based paint removers, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone based materials have been proposed. Such materials are effective, but also quite expensive. Paint removers based on N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,810.
As another substitute for the more toxic methylene chloride based paint removers, compositions containing dialkyl esters of succinic glutaric and adipic acid have been disclosed. German Pat. No. 3,438,399 (granted Mar. 20, 1986) shows such a paint removing composition.